marchofwarfandomcom-20200215-history
M3 Lee
M3 Lee= The M3 Lee was one of the first tanks created by the Federal Army to provide its troops with a effective armoured vehicle to counter other tanks of the world. Its early design had sported a 75mm sponson cannon built into its hull as well as a secondary 37mm cannon built into a turret on the top of the tank. At the outbreak of the Junta revolution, several early built lees were sent to south america to counter the Junta's crudely built dozer tanks. Unfortunately, the Lee's hidden flaws had become apparent in combat with the Junta. Early lees had trouble maneuvering in jungle terrain, often sinking in mud due to its above average weight. Coupled with a under powered engine and small sized treads, the Lee simply sunk to the bottom of mud infested waters before reaching the front. Those that reached combat areas to fight the Junta's Dozers tanks found themselves to be equal in terms of firepower. The 37mm turret cannon couldn't do anything to Dozers, often bouncing its shots off rather than puncture armour. Against Infantry, it had very low success, as the turret couldn't rotate fast enough to fire at infantry, nor could it see very well. The Lee's 75mm could do some damage, but being hull mounted with a limited traverse, It didn't take much for a dozer to simply run around the lee, rotate and fire into the rear of a lee. As soon as the M4 Sherman battle tank was developed and shipped to South America, The lee was scrapped. It wasn't until 2 months after the revolters formed the Latin Junta that a newer thicker tank to assist the Shermans was needed. UR developers brought back up the old Lee design and worked to Update it to current standards. The 75mm AT Cannon of the Sherman was a well rounded cannon that served the Republic well, in the time of new development, a 76mm AT cannon was created to better improve the firepower of the lee. Rather than try to mount the 76mm in the small turret, it was instead mounted back in the hull like before. Now on the task of mobility problems, UR developers enlarged the tracks and wheels from a single track to three tracks.Granting a large surface area to spread the weight out. To further improve the mobility, the engine was replaced with one taken from a B-10 Flying Fortress. Now the New M3 Lee could rotate much faster to compensate the Dozers high speeds as well as power through muddy terrain. Its 37mm was also removed to grant a large observation turret as well as radio equipment to assist other Lees and Shermans in armoured warfare. |-| Skins and Variations= |-| Strategy and Tips= The lee is one of three tanks available to the United republic to provide infantry with dedicated Armor support. At the Moment it is the thickest and highest Damaging Tank you can buy being only slightly better than the Cheaper Sherman battle tank. Its main pros is that the tank can take a few more hits and hit just a little bit harder than a standard battle tank. Its unfortunate drawbacks however is that its mobility is just a tad bit slower than the sherman and has replaced its smoke ability with a direct fire ability. So it can't protect itself in a smoke screen when it comes under cannon fire. If you have access to more powerful anti-tank units such as the Flying Fortress or the Bazooka Team nearby, the M3 Lee can use its secondary ability to reduce the opponent's armor rating, allowing other units to do higher amounts of damage against hostile armor. faction's high-end tanks. Category:United Republic Category:Units Category:Heavy Vehicle Category:United Republic Category:Heavy Vehicle